


A Thing

by CaptButtStallion



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptButtStallion/pseuds/CaptButtStallion
Summary: Finn and Poe return from their trip to Kijimi, after the latter meets with her old partner, Zorii. Finn has questions about that whole thing.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	A Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talktothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talktothesky/gifts).



> This is a gift for my dearest and best friend in the world. I've wanted to write something for a while and I figured this would be a nice warm up, plus Christmas gift, plus "feel better" gift. It's not great and it's super short because I'm a bit rusty, but I hope you enjoy it! <3

Walking into the ship was a huge relief after spending that long in the harsh climate of Kijimi. Finn was used to the cold weather after spending a big chunk of his life working in Starkiller Base, but he never really enjoyed having to wear layers. Poe was nearby, taking off his coat and leaving it on the cargo bay with all the other supplies. “Leaving” is a generous word, “throwing” is far more accurate. His coat was off, but he was still wearing that stupid smile, the one that Finn loved to see every time he made Poe laugh. Only this time it wasn’t because of him. It was because of Zorii.

“So, Poe,” started Finn.

“Yes, pal?” replied Poe, adjusting one of his sleeves, that rolled up beneath the coat.

“Zorii.”

“What about her?”

Finn pointed at his face. “You’re still smiling.”

“…So?”

“You know what I mean.”

“…I really don’t, buddy.”

“Were you two… a _thing_?” Finn’s eyebrows rose with the last word.

Poe scoffed. “If by _thing_ you mean friends, then yeah.”

Finn tilted his head to one side. “You know I didn’t mean that, man.”

“No, we weren’t a _thing_ , Finn. I’m smiling because I missed my friend, that’s all.”

“Thank the Force”, Finn whispered.

Poe laughed. “What did you just say?”

“I… uh…”, Finn looked around to find an excuse, any excuse, for the words that just came out of his mouth. “I said close the doors. You know, the ship doors. So we don’t get sucked into space… when we… take off.”

“The doors are closed, Finn.” Poe smirked, looking at the very clearly shut entrance.

“Yes… they are. I meant… the other door." Finn checked behind him, frantically looking for a new door to magically pop up there. "The one in…”

“Finn, are you jealous?”

“Jealous? Me?!” Finn’s ears started to burn. “Of what? Of that girl with the weird helmet? No! No way!”

“Hahaha!” Poe’s smile was as bright as the sun. “You’re jealous! You’re jealous of Zorii! This is amazing.” Poe closed the distance between the two, holding Finn’s arms with both of his. “Seriously, pal, nothing happened between us. Not even once.”

“I know, Poe, I believe you”, Finn’s hands rose to hold Poe’s elbows. “I just can’t picture you with someone else.”

“Someone who isn’t you, you mean?” Poe’s eyebrow rose inquisitively. “Don’t worry about that, Finn”, he whispered as his hand crawled up Finn’s shoulder, reaching his face. “I only have eyes for you.”

“Poe, I love you”, said Finn, almost laughing, “but maybe the cargo bay isn’t the most romantic place to do this.”

“Since when do you care about where we are?” He poked him in the face with his finger.

“Oh, come on, don’t ruin the moment!” Poe kissed him, very briefly, as a daring attempt to disrespect Finn’s choices about appropriate kissing environments.

“There, moment un-ruined.”

“You know, maybe cargo bays aren’t that bad”, Finn laughed.

“Oh, they are, it _stinks_ here. Should we go somewhere more private?”

“Please. I need to take a hot shower right now.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”

Finn held Poe’s hand and they walked down the ship corridor towards their quarters. “But were you _into_ her?”

“FINN!”


End file.
